Rock
Rocks are obstacles commonly placed around the rooms, much like Fires and Poop. There are several variations of a common''' 'Rock, but all of them function the same, occupying one square and blocking tears or movement through them. Regular projectiles also burst on rocks - only Spectral Tears granted through items like the Ouija Board pass through them. They can be blown up by any kind of explosions. This is usually achieved by using Bombs, but various items that can cause explosions or enemies with an explosive projectile or death. Although regular rocks never drop anything, it can still be advisable to blow them up. If a Pit is only one tile broad, a Rock destroyed by a Bomb can fill this pit to form a bridge if it's pushed inside. This is achieved by setting the explosive from the opposite direction of the pit (so ''pit - rock - explosive have to form a row horizontally or vertically). Various Chests, Slot Machines or Beggars can sometimes only be reached by crushing rocks if Isaac doesn't have flight. If Isaac does have flight, it is possible to fly over the top of the rocks or hover right above them. The ladder will also prevent you from getting hit by most enemy projectiles or ground monsters' attacks. Therefore, if you also have Spectral tears, this tactic can prevent some regular enemies and/or bosses from hurting you at all. Tinted Rock Also known as a X Marks The Spot Rock Sometimes, a Rock might appear with a dark blue tint, as well as a little "X" in the upper right corner. The "X" rightfully indicates a treasure, because such Tinted Rocks will drop various items when blown up. Aside from that, they act like regular rocks. It's usually worth the Bomb to destroy a Tinted Rock. As mentioned above, Rocks can also be blown up by various enemies, so with the right tactic the player might be able to destroy these rocks even without using Bombs. Tinted Rocks in The Womb and Utero are not distinguishable from other rocks. Content *1 Soul Heart *2 Soul Hearts *3 Soul Hearts (Rare) * 1 Bomb and 1 Soul Heart * 1 Bomb and 2 Soul Heart (Rare) * 2 Bombs (Rare) * 2 Bombs and 1 Soul Heart (Rare) * 1 Eternal Heart (Rare, Wrath of the Lamb only) * 3 Bombs , 1 Bomb (1+1) ,1 Key and 1 Tarot Card * 1 Bomb , 1 Pill and 1 Soul Heart * 1 Key and 1 Bomb * 1 Key and 1 Soul Heart * 1 Key * 2 Keys * Small Rock * Small Rock and 1 Soul Heart * Small Rock and 1 Key * Chest * Golden chest Various Trinkets can affect the chances of what you get: * Ace of Spades - Increased chance of a card drop * Child Heart - Increased chance of a heart drop * Match Stick - Increased chance of a bomb drop Notes *Blowing up 50 rocks will unlock the Small Rock item. *Blowing up 30 Tinted Rocks will unlock the boss Conquest. *While under the influence of The Nail, Isaac is able to run through rocks, crushing them in his path (and potentially pushing them in a pit to form a bridge). *Items that can cause explosions include Bob's Rotten Head, IPECAC, Dr. Fetus, and Epic Fetus. *There are many enemies with the potential of destroying rocks: **Enemies that shoot projectiles includes Gurgle, Vomit Grimaces and Pestilence **Enemies that explode on death: Boom Fly, Mulliboom. ***Mulligoons leave a Troll Bomb upon death. Related Achievements "Small Rock" - Destroy 50 Rocks. Does not have to be in one playthrough. "Mr. Mega!" - Destroy 30 Tinted Rocks. Does not have to be done in a single playthrough. Category:Environment